Extreme Makeover Naruto Edition
by Flashfire Freak
Summary: Naruto has started his own semiconstruction company.
1. Season On

Extreme Makeover Naruto Edition

Written By Flashfire Freak

Preface

No, I did not get this from the tv show. I got it when I listening to my Ipod at my grandpa's house writing fanfics. And adding most of stories to Rejected Pieces. If I put them back as separate stories, I would have around 5 to 7 stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the tv show. I just am writing to get my thoughts down on paper. If you have any questions, please contact me. Flames, I still don't care.

Chapter 1

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and of course, Sasuke, were sitting in Naruto's new office, when the request came in. Of course seeing that girls have putting make-up on, he thought that he can do the samething to houses if he got paid to do it. The Hokage, was the only one that wanted to see if Naruto's business really worked. So, Sakura nearest to the inbox, got the request and read it aloud. It went like this:

Dear, Naruto and construction team,

I have need of your help. My house, needs a fresh paint job. If you choose to accept, you will be paid ¥5,700. If you agree, come to my house at 6am Monday. Assuming you know the day of the week. And where my house is.

So, on Monday, The next day Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke arrive at the Hokage's house. Of course, it is really early in the morning for the girls, so Naruto carried Hinata on his back to the work site. Sakura did not get such comfort. When the Hokage came out of his house, he looked down at the sleepy pile of ninja. He went and fetched a bucket of cold water and threw it on the ninja. Naruto saw this happen and quickly dodged it, while picking up a bucket of mud and throwing it at the Hokage. The Hokage did not see this coming and get splattered with mud in his face. He wiped it off while Naruto was laughing so hard that he fell over. The Hokage then laughed and quickly got the paint from his garage. Naruto and his crew got the paint and began to paint. After 12 hours of painting, they were close to completion. The Hokage paid them and told that they could and finish the paint job the next day. Naruto stayed and finished the job for them.

Next day, The Hokage woke up and pulled the remaining buckets of paint out and dropped them suddenly. He was looking at his house when Naruto and his crew showed up and then they looked the Hokage's house. Their jaws dropped when they saw the paint job.

The End of chapter 1.

Preview of chapter 2

"Wow, that is..."


	2. Chapter 2

Extreme Makeover Naruto Edition

Written by Flashfire Freak

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, or the tv show. I am writing because writing is my passion in life. For now at least. If you have any questions, comments, flames, please send them to 2

"Wow, that is a nice paint job." commented a passerby.

The Hokage's house was painted blue and orange. The colors or Naruto's jacket.

"Naruto, what the heck did you do to my house?" asked the Hokage

"I painted it just like you asked Hokage." replied Naruto innocently.  
"I said" said the Hokage.

"You said,"Dear Naruto and construction team,

I have need of your help. My house needs a fresh coat of paint. If you choose to accept, you will be paid ¥5,700. If you agree, come to my house at 6am Monday. Assuming you know the day of the week. And where my house is." That is what you told us. You did not have a certain color in mind when you wrote that letter. There for, you owe me and my team ¥ 5,700. Hahaha." interrupted Naruto.

The Hokage sighed and nodded. Then pulled out a bag of yen, and gave it to Naruto. Naruto jumped in the air and yelled,"Yes! We have yen."

So, Naruto and his construction crew went back to the office and decided what to do with the yen.

"I believe that we should pay the bills. And save up for furniture and computers." said Sakura.

"All that agree on what she said, say yes." said Naruto.

Everyone echoed,"Yes."

So, Naruto handed the bag of yen to Sakura, which was the business acountant. She to take 50 of the yen and then divide it from there the pay for everyone. The pay from the 50 for each person was 712.5 yen. The rest of the yen, was put aside for future bills and buying stuff. Of course, at the moment, they all needed stuff. Sakura decided that they could buy some stuff right now. The monthly bills, were 1,000 yen. So, they could buy anything at or below. The spending amount was 1850 yen. They started to debate on what they needed to buy, and who gets what first.

End of Chapter 2

Ok readers, you get choose what happens in the next chapter or chapters. You get to decide what gets purchased and who gets it first.

Poll Time

Laptop

Desk

Internet

Vehicles

Basicly anything will be added. Please give me your thoughts, ideas, and stuff like that. You will be recognized in the chapter or chapters that you have submitted material for. Anyone and anything will be added if it decent. When i say decent, I mean nothing of tobacco, drugs, sex, or anything like that. Nothing of that sort will be added. If you have questions on if I would add it, please send me an email. Or personal message.


	3. Chapter 3

Extreme Makeover Naruto Edition  
Written By Flashfire Freak

Author Note #1: I want to thank Weirdest1 for telling me to continue writing on this book. I'm sorry if it doesn't sound like the original two chapters, I'm just getting back to this after a few months of writing other fanfics.  
Author Note #2: All of the stated business are trademarked by the correct companies, and I do not own them.

Chapter 3

Naruto and the rest of the construction team go to Staples, Walmart, Lowes, and Home Depot to get supplies for their office space. Sakura takes out ¥1,800 and hands the yen to Hinata who puts it in her pocket for safe keeping. Sakura then goes to the bank to put the rest of the yen in a checking account. The bank sets up the account and Sakura gives the correct info to the accountant to make some checks with Naruto's name on it, and the business name, which happened to be Naruto's House Fixers. Sakura takes the checks and goes to the first store where Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke were.

Sakura walks through the front door of the store and quickly locates the rest of the construction team by paging them to the front of the store, where Sakura takes Hinata in private to talk to her. Sakura tells Hinata, " Hinata, is it possible for you to some how keep charge of Naruto and the checks I got from him from the bank?" 

Hinata responds, "You can trust me Sakura, I will keep charge of him, until I give him his surprise."  
Sakura looks quizzically at Hinata, and asks, "What surprise Hinata?"  
"I will reveal it later on to the whole group, when I feel like it." Said Hinata.

End of Chapter 3  
I am planning on writing more chapters, so come back often.


	4. Staples

Extreme Makeover Naruto Edition  
Written By Flashfire Freak

Author Note #1: I am back with another chapter of Extreme Makeover Naruto Edition, and this time, more chapters to follow. Each store will have its own chapter, so, you have been warned.

Chapter 4 – Staples

Hinata gets ready to tell Naruto her surprise. So, she goes up to Naruto and waits for him to stop talking to other people. Once Naruto is done talking, Hinata takes him to the far corner of the store, and on the way there, she prepares her self mentally, and emotionally. When they get there, Hinata takes a deep breath, and then starts talking, "Naruto,….. I need to ask you something."Naruto looks at Hinata questionably.

Hinata sighs, and then explains, "Naruto, do you like me?"

Naruto thinks for a minute, then responds, "What do you mean?"

Hinata stomps her foot in anger, then says, "I mean do you like my personality and such. I mean to say, will you be my boyfriend?"

Naruto smiles, and thinks, then finally replies, "Hinata, I don't want to be your boyfriend."

Hinata feels like she is going to cry, and not to her surprise, she cries quietly.

"Hinata, please don't cry, I mean to say is, I don't want to be your boyfriend because…… I love you, and I want to marry you." Stats Naruto.

Hinata looks at Naruto lovingly, and she says, "Sakura wanted me to hold these checks for you until I felt like you were responsible enough. I believe now is the time." Hinata hands Naruto the checks, and they leave the corner of the back of the store, hand in hand.

Meanwhile

Other part of the store, the construction crew is looking at desks and bookcases made from hardwood. When Naruto and Hinata get there, they come right in the middle of a conversation, in which no one knows that Naruto and Hinata are right behind them listening.

"I like the oak desk." Says Sakura.

"So, you aren't writing the checks or paying the bills. Besides, cherry looks cooler than oak. Besides, it lasts longer too." Stats Sasuke.

"But it is 3 times more expensive, and we don't have much money, and we still need to get some computers." Objects Sakura.

"I will get you both what you want." Says Naruto.

Sakura and Sasuke turn around and see Naruto and Hinata hand in hand.

"Hinata, what was the surprise?" asks Sakura.

"She asked me to be her boyfriend, and I said no, but I told her I wanted to be her husband, when we get enough yen to do that, until then, we will just wait." Says Naruto

End of Chapter 4

Author's Note #2: I want to tell everyone how much Weirdest1 has impacted my writing of Fanfiction. She has inspired me to write so many chapters of many of my fanfics. I want to honor her for that. She likes my writings, and she wants to read more and more and more all the time. I may even finish this series this weekend, just kidding. There will be more chapters to come.


	5. Transportation

Extreme Makeover Naruto Edition

Written by Flashfire Freak

Author Note #1: My cousin Sam told me to keep writing this fanfic when I went to his house during Thanksgiving Break.

Chapter 5 – Transportation

When the gang was done in Staples, they met outside of Staples, where Hinata and Naruto decided to go to Walmart by themselves. Sakura popped a quick question as Hinata and Naruto were walking out to get to Hinata's vehicle. "What are you going to do if you have to carry something heavy?"

Hinata responded, "Naruto will take care of everything. Don't worry."

"If you feel so sure, but if you need help, don't forget to call me, or ask an employee. My number is 748-2995-8868-9889." Sakura responded as she walked away.

So, Naruto started out into the parking lot when he realized Hinata wasn't following him. He turned around and noticed Hinata with a cell phone out. Naruto walked back and began to speak, when Hinata motioned for him to be quiet. As Hinata was talking on her phone, Naruto realized that he needed to use the restroom. He began to go back into the store when, Hinata got off of the phone and turned around and began to speak to Naruto. "Naruto dear, come here and wait with me while the chauffeur comes with the car.

Naruto turns around and waits side by side, and hand in hand with Hinata while her chauffeur brought her car. A few seconds later, a black stretch limo appears in front of them, and a butler steps out of the front seat, and opens the back door of the limo, and Hinata and Naruto step into the limo for the ride to Walmart. After shutting the door and buckling their seatbelts, the limo speed off at a very high speed. In about 2 minutes, they had traveled the short distance to the Walmart Super Center. When the limo stopped, Naruto jumped out and made a bee line to the restrooms.

Author Note #2: Do not try to call the phone number in the story, I made that number up.


	6. Walmart

Extreme Makeover Naruto Edition

Written by Flashfire Freak

Chapter 6 – Walmart

Naruto runs in a bee line towards the restroom, when he spots the humongous line for the guys' bathroom. He starts to do that dance that guys do when they have to use the bathroom really badly, when he got an idea that he could sneak into the girls' restroom to use the bathroom, and then run out quickly. That was his plan, when he spotted a security guard passing by. His mind then modified his original plan, so then the plan included, watching for a security guard, and then running into the bathroom. Finally he made up his mind, he ran out of the building.

Meanwhile

Hinata was searching for some mini refrigerator, and had decided to buy them. She asked the employee that had sold her the refrigerators, "Is it possible for you to put the refrigerators on hand-carts, then load them into my car?"

"Do you have a car that can handle 4 mini refrigerators in your car?" asked the employee.

"If they won't fit into my car, then my private delivery service will come pick them up." Hinata replied.

"Who are you, and how do you have so much money?" asked the employee.

"I am on the main branch of the Hyuga clan." Hinata replied happily.

"Oh, I'm sorry about the mixup." The employee replied.

"No problem." Hinata replied as she walked away.

The employee followed behind her with a few other employees with the hand-carts with the mini refrigerator following Hinata out to her car to load them into her car.

Meanwhile

Naruto ran into the closest building he found. It happened to be Lowes, the next store that will be covered.

End of chapter 6

Author Note #3: All companies and business are copyrighted by their rightful owners.


	7. Lowes

Extreme Makeover Naruto Edition  
Written By Flashfire Freak  
Genre: Anime/Naruto

Disclaimer #1: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.  
Disclaimer #2: I do not own Lowes or Maggie Moos, or any of their other companies.

Chapter Seven - Lowes

Naruto ran through the building like a crazy chicken. At the front door, Hinata had just stepped out of her black, stretch limo, when Sakura and Sasuke walked up. All three of them walk into the store, trading stories, while they were split up. Sakura and Sasuke had gone to Maggie Moos and and had shared a medium sized vanilla cup. They had also decided to get engaged.

Naruto had gone through out the whole store, and still hadn't found the bathroom. He decided to ask the closest person, who happened to be Hinata. She said, "Its in the back dear."

Naruto dashes all of the way to the back of the store, and finds the large hanging sign from the ceiling, and looks down to see a line coming out of the men's restroom. Naruto dances in agony. Naruto then stops to think. _Should I wait in line, go out side and use the bathroom on a tree, or run into the woman's restroom? _Naruto finally decided to use the sexy jutsu, and walked into the woman's restroom, and finally released this bladder. He runs out of the restroom area, and catches up with the rest of the construction team in the paint isle. They all had decided on...

Thats the end of Chapter Seven


	8. End of Season One

Extreme Makeover Naruto Edition  
Written By Flashfire Freak  
Genre: Anime/Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its registered characters.

Chapter Eight - Lowes (Continued)

"Pink?!" yelled Naruto.

"We have given it a lot of thought, you know." responded Sakura calmly.

"But, why pink? Why not blue, or orange?" asks Naruto in desperation.

"Because you always wear orange and blue, and besides, those are your favorite colors, not ours. Even Sasuke likes the color pink." Hinata says to Naruto.

Naruto sticks his tongue at Sasuke, and says, "Sasuke, you are such a girly man."

"Well, at least I'm not hyper like you." replies Sasuke smugly.

"You want to fight?" asks Naruto.

"Sure, lets go." Sasuke

As Naruto and Sasuke go for each other's neck with kunai knives, Hinata and Sakura, both stop the contenders, before they recked the store, or worse, kill each other, and wreck the whole store.

Hinata and Sakura both say, "Now boys, you both need to stop, before we all get kicked out."

So, they pick up some paint, each person chose the color(s) they wanted for their seperate rooms. They also pick up the rest of the furniture they needed to furnish their office space, and left.

End of the chapter, and this chapter ends the first season. Season Two coming soon to all computers that have access.


	9. Office Decorating Season Two

Extreme Makeover Naruto Edition  
Written By Flashfire Freak  
Genre: Anime/Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its registered characters.

Author Note: I want to say something about Weirdest1, she today on December 2nd, has motivated me to write about 5 more chapters. Thanks, and this is something, Weirdest1, you have too much time on your hands.

Chapter Nine - Office Decorating (Season Two)

When the construction team gets to their office, they begin to choose where their own office space is.

Naruto's room was upper left from the lounge. Hinata's was bottom left. Sakura, top right. Sasuke, bottom right.

Naruto's and Hinata's rooms were connected by a small tunnel through the walls, while Sakura and Sasuke had a door seperating their rooms. Naruto had his desk facing the door into the Lounge, while Hinata faced her desk near the tunnel entrance, so she could watch Naruto, and get light from the window in his room, onto her desk.

Sakura was wildy different, she had her desk in the farthest corner away from Sasuke's room. Sasuke had his desk in the corner next to the door to the Lounge.

Naruto had decorated his room with orange and blue stripes, green carpeting, oak desk, wicker trash can, a lamp on the left side of his desk, and his chair facing the door into the Lounge, surrounded on all sides, except for the exit from his desk on his right side.

Hinata had a two piece desk set for her room. The tunnel entrance lead into Hinata's quiet work area. She had her rolling chair in front of the tunnel, so no one could see it. Her room was yellow carpeting, with maroon paint, and some pictures of Naruto on the wall. Her desk was also oak, and her room smelled like pine needles. Her trash can was plastic.

Sakura's room was painted many variations of pink. Her carpeting was also different shades of pink, with a pink desk to match her hair color. The walls were covered in pictures of Sasuke. She had a rolling chair, with a metal garbage can.

Sasuke's room happened to be jet black, just like his hair color. Everything was a different shade of black. Except the lamp gave out white light, so it wasn't a completely black room. There were some pictures on Sasuke's desk of Sakura.

The lounge had four sleeper sofas, a drink machine, a snack machine, a coffee pot, microwave, and a table with 4 chairs at the table, with extra tables stored in the closet.

End of Chapter Nine


	10. The Decision

Extreme Makeover Naruto Edition  
Written By Flashfire Freak  
Genre: Anime/Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its registered characters. I also do not own Extreme Makeover Home Edition that is on television. Vault is copyrighted by the correct company, which happens not to be me.

Author Note: The chapters will get longer, because each chapter, is a house that gets built onto, destroyed, and other such things. Except this chapter, and other chapters that I will specify.

Chapter Ten - The Decision

Naruto was walking into his office from the lounge and sat down, when he saw a blinking message on his computer screen. He freaked out and yelled, until Hinata came from her office, and settled him down. The problem was, Naruto didn't know a thing about computers. Hinata sat down, and read the message. It contained:

Dear Naruto's Construction Team,

My home has been ravaged by a deadly fire accident. Our jobs don't pay enough to cover the insurance, and other bills, like food and shelter. Please help us out.

Hopes High,

Iruka-sensei

Naruto and Hinata thought about it, and had decided to send the message to Sakura and Sasuke. They had also included in the message, an urgent meeting of all four them was required in the lounge.

0000000000000000

Five minutes later...

The meeting started out with, "Hey, will someone pass me the coffee?" asked Naruto

"NO! YOU DON'T NEED IT!" yelled Sakura and Sasuke.

"Why shouldn't we let Naruto try coffee for the first time in his life?" asked Hinata boldly.

"Because, it will make him hyper." responds Sakura quickly.

"So, we all drink it at some point in life, don't we." objected Hinata.

"Well, I think Naruto is hyper enough without coffee. With it, he could become like a super nova." Sasuke spoke quietly.

During all of the talking, Naruto had gotten up, and purchased himself a Vault from the soda machine. Naruto sat down, and chugged the whole bottle in under a minute. As Naruto was drinking, everyone was staring at him. When Naruto finished, Hinata spoke quietly, "Naruto-chan, why did you drink Vault?"

"I was getting quite thirsty listening to you decide on,..." said Naruto

Suddenly, Naruto started to bounce around the room, knocking things down as he bounced.

0000000000000000000

After Naruto had stopped bouncing...

The whole lounge was in shambles. Everything was knocked over, except for the coffee pot, even though, Naruto had hit the table it was on so many times. At the foot of the small table that held the coffee, was Naruto. Suddenly, the coffee pot fell over, and dumped one gallon of boiling hot coffee on Naruto's head. Naruto shot up, and dunked his head into the sink, where there was some cool water, when they had been washing dishes the night before. But the meeting had done nothing to resolve the problem of:

-Whether or not they should go build the house  
-What should they call their business  
-And should Naruto have coffee?

All of those questions will be answered in the next chapter of Extreme Makeover Naruto Edition.

End of chapter ten. There will be longer chapters, I promise.


End file.
